The Makings of a King
by Rogue Riley 666
Summary: Taking place before Loki's visit to Thor on Midgard, the new King muses over his decision, himself and his place on Asgard.


**The Makings of a King**  
**A Loki One-shot**

* * *

_Since I obviously have writers block on my other fics, and have been having this "strange" obsession with Loki and Thor...I present to you a new one-shot featuring Loki. This scene takes place in the wake of the events of the movie _Thor_, before Loki travels to Midgard to inform his brother of the "passing" of Odin and his new-found Kingship. This scene places Loki in the spotlight, of what he could have possibly have had going through his head during that time. _

_Please note, that I am absolutely in love with Loki, and I feel that he is a well rounded and developed character who has the unfortunate mishap of being labeled a "bad guy" due to his way of doing things. Chaotic vs. Ordered when it comes to Gods and Fae._

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

The cold...it should be affecting his body more, but there was naught a shiver to be had. Another sign of the unavoidable truth of what he really was. But was he truly a monster? Does being a Jotun automatically constitute that he was a creature of evil? Certainly he was chaotic, but evil surely not? Was that not pushing the boundaries a little too far?

It was obvious that Odin did not want him on the throne, and since Thor's banishment, Odin himself had declared that the use for his adopted son had run out; all his _precious_ plans, ruined by his own blooded son. Blood was thicker than water, and he, Loki, was not of Asgardian blood, that was to be sure.

But, he _loved_ Asgard. Asgard was his _home_, the place he was raised and the place he had protected all his life. And then there was Frigga, the woman who had raised him with Odin was unable. Frigga, the woman who still loved him, even now, so obviously that Loki had found himself unable to extend the contempt he had for Odin in her direction as well. She could never be guilty of the crimes that her _husband_ had committed, so why should he condemn her as well? He loved Frigga, and she will always be a mother to him.

So, why should all of that change now? Why should all of that change now that he knew he was not _born_ of Asgard, but _taken_ from the ice-cold fortresses of the frost giants? Should his loyalty not mean anything more valuable than his blood? His lineage?

It was true, that Odin may not want him, but Loki refused to allow the All Father's prejudice to keep him from doing the right thing. Thor was certainly not fit to be king; he was rash and brawn, already having subjected his people to war in the very same day of the coronation. He was a boy that Asgard would be lowered and ill protected by should he assume the throne.

Loki could not allow that to happen, and by extension, he could not allow Thor back into Asgard. Maybe in another hundred years or so, once the whelp grew up a bit and lost some of that selfish and thick skulled brawn of his. But until then, Loki needed to take the throne. He needed to protect Asgard and his people.

First, the immediate threat and the cause for all of his pain must be eliminated. The ones who threatened the existence of all Asgardians: Jotunheim. He will destroy Jotunheim, taking away from them everything that they had left in their pathetic, miserable lives. And when Odin awoke from his sleep, he would see what a worthy son he was, worthy enough and strong enough to be worth something. He would be far greater than that stupid brother of his.

A part of him hoped his brother did not change with this little escapade he was having in his banishment. Thor's stupidity would allow him to freely and easily take out the enemy should he continue down his own path of war and strength. Loki was no good with physical strength, which made him even better with mind and magic. Thor possessed no skill in either, which made him weak, and a potential threat to Asgard. Loki would not be. He would be a rightful king, a good one. And everyone would _have_ to trust in him and believe in him.

Although, no interference by his brother would be a wise move, even though he felt that perhaps Thor's continuous rampage could be beneficial in some form. Loki needed to solidify his presence as Asgard's king and Thor's absence on Asgard needed to be prolonged as long as possible. To do that, however, he needed a plan, a clever story and coverup that no one would second guess or question.

A part of him, a small part, almost felt bad about what he was preparing himself to do.

_I'm sorry, Brother._

Turning on his heel, Loki made his way towards his...Odin's study. He needed to observe modern Midgardian culture and make a presentation. He did not intend on being seen, however preparations would be wise none the less.

He will go to Midgard, and he will inform his brother of the recent events on Asgard. Vividly, Loki played the scenario in his head, seeing his brother's face in his mind's eye.

_My...this certainly will be interesting._

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Please comment/critique!_


End file.
